los secretos olvidados
by winx-musa-cpq-cool
Summary: cuenta los sucesos ocurridos después de la 4ta temporada de las winx luego de que vencieron a los magos del circulo negro  sobre un gran secreto que musa desconoce de su familia y que poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo leeanlo y descubranlo ustedes mismo
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo sobre el club winx más bien sobre musa cuenta los grandes secretos que musa se enterara y como su vida cambiara para siempre además un nuevo enemigo asecha a las winx ¿quién será? Cuenta lo que sucedió luego de que las winx vencieran a los magos del circulo negro.

"**los secretos olvidados"**

Capitulo 1 "un nuevo comienzo"

Stella: saben desde que vencimos a los magos del circulo negro las cosas han estado un poco tranquilas por aquí

Bloom: si ahora la tierra está a salvo y no hay nada de que preocuparnos

Musa: ahora podemos comenzar a cumplir nuestros sueños aquí en la tierra

Flora: si pero hay algo que me hace sentir mal

Stella: te duele algo?

Tecna: no stella se refiere a que algo la hace sentir mal sentimentalmente

Flora: me siento triste por que los especialistas están en magix en el mundo mágico y nosotras aquí en la tierra también extraño a alfea a mis padres a miele a linphea extraño muchas cosas

Layla: si pero también tienes que recordar que aquí en la tierra también tenemos nuestro hogar tenemos la banda la tienda de mascotas somos las guardianas de la tierra

Musa: si aquí nos necesitan más que en cualquier otro lugar y es nuestro deber ir a donde nos necesitan osea aquí

Bloom: musa tiene razón por ahora nos quedaremos aquí

Tecna: aquí esta nuestra vida ahora

Stella: yo opino que deberíamos llamar a los especialistas y tecna puede comunicarnos con ellos

Tecna: si solo denme un segundo para conectarme con timmy

Flora: si esta bien así puede ver helio

Musa: y yo a riven

Tecna: listo lo logre

Aparece una imagen de holograma

Layla: hola chicos

Los chicos: hola chicas como han estado

Musa: bastante bien las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí verdad chicas?

Las chicas: si es cierto

Flora: como les ha ido en fontana roja?

Sky: bien logramos pasar los exámenes

Bloom: sky cuando podremos vernos?

Sky: no lo se espero que pronto

Musa: oye riven cuando tienen un dia libre

Riven: en unas semanas diría yo

Brandon: no puede esperar por verte stella

Stella: lo mismo digo cachorrito

Timmy: chicas tenemos que cortar codatorta nos llama

Tecna: nos vemos timmy

Timmy: adiós tecna

Las chicas: adiós chicos

Cortan el holograma

Layla: en momentos asi es cuando más extraño a nabu

Las chicas: oh Layla de verdad lo sentimos

Layla: no se preocupen no fue su culpa

Stella: chicas animémonos que tal si vamos en la noche al bar frutti music

Musa: si chicas vamos

Bloom: esta bien vamos, bienes Layla?

Layla: si vamos

En la noche

Musa: desde que roxy se fue a alfea las cosas han estado un poco tristes aquí

Tecna: si ya no es igual

Flora: al menos esta estudiando para ser hada

Stella: y mira Claus y morgana son la pareja perfecta

Layla: si se ven tan felices

De repente una explosión se escucho afuera del bar

Bloom: chicas andando vamos a ver que es

Ya afuera

Stella: quien eres tu y que quieres

El sujeto era un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años alto con los ojos miel, el cabello café oscuro, piel blanca y muy guapo

Sujeto misterioso: no vine a pelear con ustedes

Flora: entonces a que?

Sujeto misterioso: vine a buscar a una chica llamada musa tengo entendido que una ustedes 6 verdad?

Musa: y para que me quieres?

Sujeto misterioso: entonces eres tu, eres idéntica a ella bueno a diferencia del color de sus ojos y largo de sus cabellos

Musa: idéntica a quien?

Sujeto misterioso: entonces no lo sabes?

Musa: saber que

Bloom: chicas al ataque

Sujeto misterioso: otra vez ustedes "formando una barrera en el las winx a excepción de musa"

Sujeto misterioso: bueno ahora estamos tu y yo solos musa necesito que vengas conmigo musa

Musa: claro que no ni siquiera te conozco

Sujeto misterioso: bueno entonces será por la mala

"yendo hacia musa y tomándola por los hombros"

Musa: winx believix " transformándose"

Sujeto misterioso: tus poderes de hadita no podrán conmigo

Musa: a si choque estéreo

Sujeto misterioso: "esquivándolo" te lo dije

"luego de muchos golpes de musa y el que esquivándolos todos"

Musa: " pensando" ya no me queda ningún ataque que hago

Sujeto misterioso: te rindes?

Musa: jamás

Sujeto misterioso: bueno ya fue suficiente de jueguitos " golpeando por los hombros a musa y dejándola en el suelo"

Musa: " con mucha ira" ya fue suficiente apretando con mucha fuerza sus puños

" de repente una luz dorada emana de musa y golpea fuerte mente al Sujeto misterioso"

Sujeto misterioso: nunca había visto un poder semejante es igual al de ella mejor me voy "escapando"

"mientras musa estaba desmayada en el suelo la barrera desaparece y las winx van a su auxilio"

Bloom: llevémosla a casa

Flora: si necesita descansar

" ya en su casa"

Stella: que creen que haya sido ese sujeto

Tecna: no tengo idea

Layla: miren esta despertando

Bloom: musa te sientes bien

Musa: creo quien era ese sujeto y que fue los que me ocurrió

Tecna: ese sujeto no tengo idea lo conoces?

Musa: claro que no nunca lo he visto en mi vida pero me dijo que era igual a ella pero me dijo quien

Layla: tu tuviste un gran despliegue de poder

Tecna: según esto esos poderes no parecían absolutamente tener nada que ver con el poder de la música que es el tuyo

Bloom: eso es muy extraño tenemos que averiguar porque ocurrió eso

Musa: tenemos que volver a magix ir a melody para tratar de encontrar respuestas

Stella: mañana en la mañana vamos a magix

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo pronto escribiré el segundo y se enteraran quien es el sujeto misterioso ¿sorpresas le esperan musa? Descúbranlo en segundo capitulo por fa dejen sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los secretos olvidados **

**Segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que lo disfruten léanlo y dejen sus reviews**

Capitulo 2 "¿un viejo amigo?"

Bloom: chicas ya están listas?

Stella: Ya estamos

Tecna: entonces vámonos

" teletransportandose"

Layla: llegamos a magix

Flora: y que hacemos primero

Musa: Ir a hablar con faragonda

Bloom: andando chicas

" ya en alfea"

Stella: extraño alfea

Flora: Miren es roxy

Roxy: winx que hacen aquí no saben cuanto extraño estar en casa y a ustedes

Bloom: nosostras igual roxy

Tecna: y como te fue

Roxy: muy bien gracias

Layla: Vinimos a hablar con faragonda

Roxy: bueno las acompaño

" ya en su oficina"

Musa: señorita faragonda vinimos porque hay algo de lo que le tenemos que hablar con usted

Faragonda: claro díganme

Musa: bueno ayer en la noche un sujeto misterioso ataco al bra frutti music

Roxy: le paso algo a mi padre y a morgana

Bloom. No están bien

Roxy: me alegra escucharlo

Musa: bueno como le decía el sujeto misterioso dijo que me buscaba a mi

Faragonda. Y como era el

Stella: El sujeto era un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años alto con los ojos miel, el cabello café oscuro, piel blanca y muy guapo

Flora: stella " regañándola"

Stella. Que ella me pregunto

Musa: bueno me dijo que me buscaba a mi que me parecía mucho a ella pero no me dijo a quien además que fuera con el claro yo me negué a ir con el y por ultimo cuando estaba débil en el suelo me enoje mucho y de repente un extraño poder dorado emano de mi que cree que sea?

Faragonda: no tengo idea pero chicas tienen que ir con cuidado hasta que sepamos quien es y que quiere le enemigo especialmente tu musa

Musa: señorita faragonda planeaba ir a melody ya sabe para ver si encuentro algo sobre el sujeto

Faragonda: me parase bien pero antes de ir seguramente quieren ver a unos chicos que las están esperando abajo

Stella: los especialistas no puede ser mi cachorrito

Tecna: gracias señorita faragonda

Faragonda: en cuanto a ti roxy es mejor que vuelvas a clases

Roxy: está bien señorita faragonda

" ya abajo"

Stella: cachorrito " corriendo hasta el y besándolo"

Brandon: hola princesa

Bloom: sky " corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo"

Sky: hola Bloom te extrañe

Tecna: hola timmy

Timmy: hola tecna como has estado

Tecna: Bien gracias

Flora: hola helio te extrañe

Helio: yo también te extrañe mucho " besándola"

Musa: Layla estas bien

Layla: si ve con riven

Musa: gracias

Riven: hola musa estas bien me entere que un sujeto intento secuestrarte

Musa: si, lo intento pero no lo logro

Stella: musa le dio su merecido fue una pelea genial

Musa: stella no es para tanto

Sky: musa no sabes cuanto se preocupo riven paracia un niñito asustado

Riven: sky

Brandon: no lo niegues riven se ve que te morias por ver a musa

Musa: ¿de verdad? es muy lindo de tu parte riven

Riven: bueno si creo

Stella: musa que tal si vamos al parque de magix con los chicos no los vemos hace mucho lo demás puede esperar un momento verdad?

Musa: claro no hay problema

Bloom: entonces vamos

" en el parque"

Stella: vamos a sentarnos esas bancas

Bloom: claro vamos

" ya en las bancas"

Flora: después de todo es genial pasar tiempo con los chicos no?

Stella: si es genial

Bloom: Layla te encuentras bien

Layla: si

Bloom: que bueno

Musa: no puede ser

Stella: que cosa es el sujeto misterioso

Musa: no peor aun

Flora: los magos del circulo negro?

Musa: no peor

Blom: ¡las trix!

Musa: no claro que no

Las winx: entonces quien

Musa: un viejo amigo creo

" se levanta y va donde el"

Musa: ¿Martín?

" Martín es alto como riven ojos celestes, pelo café claro, piel blanca"

Martin: musa tu que haces tu aquí

Musa: tu primero

Martin: no tu primero

Musa: bueno yo venia con unos amigos

Martin: bueno yo estoy estudiando en wizard una escuela para magos

Musa: vas a ser mago yo ya soy hada guardiana graduada de alfea

Martin: o que bien lo que siempre soñaste

Musa: ven te presento a mis amigos

Martin: bueno

Musa: chicos el es martin mi mejor amigo de la infancia bueno más que mi amigo de la infancia

Stella: mas que tu amigo de la infancia?

Musa: bueno mi amor de la infancia

Riven: no puede ser

Brandon: riven controlate es solo su viejo amor " en tono burlon"

Sky: si riven no porque sea mas simpatico que tu te l vaya a quitar a musa "en tono burlon"

Riven: ya cállate sky

Martin: musa me dio gusto verte y si quieres hablar conmigo solo ve a wizard

Musa: claro, asi lo are

Martin: nos vemos

Musa. Adiós

Riven: si ya vete

Musa: riven por favor

Bloom: chicas ya vámonos a alfea mañana tenemos que ir a melody

Sky: chicas nosotros la llevaremos con gusto

Bloom: gracias los esperamos mañana en alfea entonces

Helio: esta bien

" **en alfea**"

Stella: tu amigo martin es guapísimo

Musa: ni lo pienses stella tu tienes a brandon

Stella: y tu a riven

Layla: ya basta tenemos que ir a dormir chicas ok

Musa y stella: ya ok

" **en fontana roja**"

Helio: riven el amigo de musa es muy amable eh

Riven: ya cállate helio

Sky: riven esta celoso

Riven: cállate sky como si tu no lo estuvieras cuando conociste a Andy el ex novio de Bloom

Sky: si, que después también quizo con musa

Riven: ya basta

Brandon: musa y andy sentados en una árbol BESANDOSE

Riven: suficiente los tres callense

Timmy: ya basta chicos vamos a dormir mañana es un dia largo ok

Chicos: ok

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2 jajaja riven esta celosos que ocurrirá entre Martín y musa que pasara con el sujeto misterioso descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo por fa dejen sus rewiew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los secretos olvidados **

**Este es el tercer capitulo espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3 " devuelta en casa"

Stella: a que hora van a llegar los chicos

Bloom: ya llegaran

Layla: hablando de los reyes de roma

Flora: chicos

Brandon: dijimos que llegaríamos

Stella: cachorrito

Tecna: stella no se te olvide que vinimos por una misión

Musa: dejala tecna tenemos tiempo creo

Layla: que crees que encontremos

Musa: no lo se y tengo miedo

Stella: vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar

Bloom: mejor no hables Stella

Riven: ya vámonos

Stella: si, si ya voy "molesta"

" en la nave"

Flora: musa a estado callada todo el camino

Bloom: quizás este pensando

Sky: si quizás riven por que no vas a ver que tiene

Riven: claro

Musa: " pensando" ese chico se me hace tan familiar pero donde lo he visto, que cosas encontrare en melody ojala que no sea nada malo

Riven: Musa?

Musa: a hola riven perdón si no te salude es que estoy un poco nerviosa

Riven: si me di cuenta

Musa: ¡oye!

Helio: que creen que estén diciendo

Timmy: no lo se pero musa se ve algo afectada

Musa: chicos disculpen si no los salude es que estoy algo nerviosa

Brandon. Por que?

Musa: bueno no se que pueda pasar sabes desde pequeña mi vida a sido muy normal pero esto me hace dudar sobre lo que creo

Sky: chicos ya llegamos

Bloom: Vamos salgamos

Chicos: Claro

Flora: donde estamos?

Musa: En mi casa

Stella. Guauuu esta es tu casa es genial

" era una mansión grande pintada de blanco y muy hermosa"

Tecna: toda una mansión

Musa: gracias yo la veo muy normal

Layla: entramos?

Musa: claro papa debe de estar en el trabajo

Flora: de que trabaja?

Musa: es un reconocido ingeniero de melody

Tecna: ¡guauu!

Helio: vamos a entrar no?

Musa: si

"tocan la puerta y salen muchas sirvientas"

Musa: Chicos les presento a la servidumbre, Florencia donde esta mi padre

Sirvienta. Está en el trabajo señorita quiere que le avise que ya llego?

Musa: no gracias Florencia lo llamare yo misma y mi hermano?

Sirvienta: el joven guy esta en la secundaria vuelve más tarde

Musa: ok pasaremos a la sala

Sirvienta: claro pasen se les ofrece algo?

Musa: no gracias

Musiek: musa?

Musa: musiek

"musiek era una mujer de unos 35 años vestida de una túnica azul y con unas alas blancas"

Sky: quien es ella

Musa: mi guardiana

Stella: que?

Musa: la persona encargada de protegerme solía ser la guardiana de mi madre, bueno musiek le avisare a papa que ya llegue

Musiek: claro se alegrara

Musa: llamare " marcando en el teléfono de su casa"

Ho-boe: hola

Musa: hola papa

Ho-boe: musa hija cuando llegaste

Musa: hace unos minutos

Ho-boe: claro ire a la casa además pasare por guy a la secundaria

Musa: claro nos vemos " colgando" listo ahora mientras esperamos musiek precisamente no vine por una visita de cortesía de hecho el otro dia sucedio algo extraño se que sonara algo raro pero el otro día en el bar frutti music apareció un sujeto joven más o menos como de mi edad alto de cabello café oscuro y ojos claros dijo que me buscaba a mi y que me parecía a ella pero no me dijo a quien? Suena loco no?

Musiek: oh no

Musa: musiek dime que suena loco verdad? Dime que estoy mal

Musiek: yo enseguida vuelvo " alejándose" oh no ojala que no sea quien yo creo que es no puede ser el mismo no después de tanto tiempo llamare a Tim "llamando"

Tim: hola

Musiek: soy yo musiek musa esta aquí y creo que el volvió porque ella dice que un joven con su descripción la fue a buscar

Tim: el no puede regresar dile a mi nieta que voy a visitarla esta bien

Musiek: si señor

Musiek: musa llame a tu abuelo para avisarle que ya llegaste

Musa: y que Tim

Riven: quien es Tim?

Musa: mi abuelo el padre de marlín mi madre yo no le digo abuelo puesto que de niña me acostumbre a llamarlo por su nombre Tim, pero musiek no me contestaste

Musiek: contestarte que?

Musa: ya sabes la pregunta

Ho-boe : Ya llegamos

Musa: papa hola

Guy: hola musa

"guy bueno se pronuncia gay es un chico de 16 años de cabello café claro y ojos azules grisáceos muy guapo"

Musa: guy vengan les presento a mis a amigos, chicos ustedes ya conocen a mi padre y el es mi hermano menor guy

Guy: menor?

Musa: si menor por 4 años no se te olvide que tienes 16 y yo 20

Guy: uchhh

Musa: bueno llegando al punto por el que vine mira papa el otro dia sucedio algo extraño se que sonara algo raro pero el otro día en el bar frutti music apareció un sujeto joven mas o menos como de mi edad alto de cabello café oscuro y ojos claros dijo que me buscaba a mi y que me parecía a ella pero no me dijo a quien?

Guy: segura que estas en tus 5 sentidos

Musa: si y no estoy loca

Ho-boe:" mirando a musiek" yo no lo se pero investigare

Musa: ok me quedare unos días a investigar

Tim: hola musa ah y hola Guy

Guy: hola tim

Musa: hola tim

Ho-boe: hola tim

Guy. Oye musa cual de ellos es riven

Musa: tu como lo sabes?

Guy: fácil lei tu diario

Musa: tu eres un

Ho-boe: basta chicos tenemos visitas por si no se dieron cuenta

Guy: ya en serio musa quien es riven

Musa: si te lo digo dejas de tocar mis cosas

Guy: podría reconsiderarlo

Musa: Bien riven es mi novio

Guy: por fin tienes novio

Musa: y tu no te quedas atrás eh no creas que no me di cuenta de que sales con unas chica llamada como era a si meredtih

Guy: como lo sabes

Musa: lei tu diario

Guy: oye

Musa: estamos a mano ok

Guy: ok a musa que paso con martin

Musa: que?

Guy: ya sabes martin el chico con el que salias antes

Musa: tu lo dijiste ANTES ok

Musiek: ya basta

Helio: musa tiene una familia genial

Sky: si

Stella: además guy esta muy guapo

Flora: stella

Stella: claro no más que tu cachorrito

Todas las chicas: ¡stella!

**Jajaja este es mi 3 capitulo ojala les guste cual será el secreto que le ocultan a musa descúbranlo en el 4 capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los secretos olvidados**

**Este es mi capitulo 4 espero que les guste **

Capitulo 4 "camino a rocaluz"

Musa: bueno me interesa y mucho saber qué es lo pasa con ese sujeto misterioso

Tim: ¿musa segura? mira porque te interesa tanto

Musa: tim que arias si te pasara esto para mi es importante saber que ocurre

Guy: y que piensas hacer

Musa: yo averiguar y para eso necesito tu ayuda musiek

Musiek: y para que me necesitas

Musa: fácil tu conociste a mi madre desde que eran niñas verdad?

Musiek: si y?

Musa: y entonces sabes quién eras sus amigos etc. y si recuerdas a lo mejor recuerdas quien es el mira es una suposición pero tal vez ese sujeto haya sido un amigo de mi madre entiendes?

Musiek: mira musa no sé y no creo poder ayudarte mira yo es que

Tim: musa musiek no puede ayudarte por qué me va a ayudar a mi

Guy: en qué?

Tim: en algo

Guy: qué?

Tim: mejor no preguntes

Musa: bueno lo que tu digas

Stella: musa mejor vamos a conocer la cuidad es que hace un rato que llegamos y no hemos recorrido nada

Bloom: Stella

Musa: no déjala Bloom Stella tiene razón salgamos, bueno luego volvemos si?

Ho-boe: ok yo tengo demasiado trabajo

Guy: como siempre nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros

Musiek: guy

Guy: saben me voy por ahí no quiero estar aquí

Ho-boe: guy por favor

Guy: adiós

Tim: que vamos a hacer con este niño

Musa: bueno yo igual me voy bye

Tim: que es eso de bye

Musa: perdón adiós

"ya en la cuidad"

Layla: tu familia es genial

Musa: ya estoy acostumbrada ya sabes un padre que trabaja todo el día innecesariamente yo diría que es un adicto al trabajo, un hermano gracioso pero al que le hace falta mi madre, un abuelo demasiado estricto y medio anticuado y una guardiana sobre protectora, si tengo la familia más normal del mundo

Stella: ja siempre pensé que si tú eras asi tu familia no podía ser muy normal

Musa: a veces pienso que soy adoptada por si acaso ya llame al registro civil " en tono de burla"

Bloom: y que hacemos?

Flora: vamos a la plaza?

Tecna: me parece bien

Stella: yo voto por eso

Brandon: entonces que estamos esperando

"ya en la plaza"

Sky: melody es un planeta bastante tranquilo

Timmy: es cierto

Musa: si muy tranquilo pero cuando estoy yo en los veranos arde Troya

Helio: y cómo es eso

Musa: es que cuando yo estoy aquí no hay un solo día que no hayan fiestas y siempre está el vecino loco que se queja por el ruido ya sabes cosas asi

timmy: oye musa el que vine ahí no es tu amigo Martin?

Musa: si, si no les importa voy a saludarlo

Brandon: a nosotros no pero conozco a alguien que si

Riven: que gracioso Brandon porque no te ahorras tus comentarios

Martin: hola musa

Musa: hola Martin no esperaba verte por aquí

Martin: es que tenia día libre en wizard y aproveche para venir a la plaza y tú?

Musa: vine con mis amigos

Martin: bueno yo mejor me voy

Musa: no quédate

Martin: no lo se

Musa: por favor si?

Martin: a ti no te puedo negar nada

Tecna: chicas tenemos que ir a roca luz según mis cálculos y basados en la experiencias pasadas a lo mejor Dafne la hermana de Bloom que todo sabe nos puede decir algo no creen?

Musa: si me parece buena idea vayamos

Musa: Martin lo siento otro día será es que tengo algo de prisa

Martin: no importa ya llegara el día nos vemos" besándola en la mejilla y despidiéndose"

Musa: bye

Riven: ahora vámonos si?

Todos: ok ok

"en la nave"

Flora: como te sientes?

Musa: creo solo estoy algo impaciente por llegar

Bloom: cuanto falta sky

Sky: ya llegamos de hecho

" bajan de la nave"

Layla: y ahora a donde vamos?

Bloom: al lago conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano

Bloom: Dafne soy Bloom

Dafne: hola Bloom

Bloom: nosotros vinimos por

Dafne: se porque vinieron y también que todas las respuestas que buscan están en la dimensión omega

Flora: pero el que entra ahí nunca sale

Dafne: solo las personas nobles de corazón pueden pasar aquel terrible obstáculo para poder llegar a su destino

Brandon: donde exactamente esta lo que estamos buscando

Dafne: lo sabrán cuando este ahí su corazón los guiara lo siento ya me tengo que ir cuídense y recuerden siguán a su corazón adiós Bloom

Bloom: adiós Dafne

Stella: y ahora qué?

Bloom: vayamos a la dimensión omega

Tecna: pero

Musa: pero nada tecna tenemos que ir quien me apoya chicas

Bloom, Stella, Layla, flora: yo

Tecna: está bien yo también vamos

"yendo todos hacia la nave"

Flora: Layla no vienes?

Layla: si "susurrando" nabu ojala estuvieras aquí?

**Fin del 4 capitulo ojala les haya gustado que encontraran en la dimensión omega? Que sorpresas habrá para las winx descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y por fa dejen sus review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los secretos olvidados**

**Este es mi capitulo 4 espero que les guste **

Capitulo 4 "camino a rocaluz"

Musa: bueno me interesa y mucho saber qué es lo pasa con ese sujeto misterioso

Tim: ¿musa segura? mira porque te interesa tanto

Musa: tim que arias si te pasara esto para mi es importante saber que ocurre

Guy: y que piensas hacer

Musa: yo averiguar y para eso necesito tu ayuda musiek

Musiek: y para que me necesitas

Musa: fácil tu conociste a mi madre desde que eran niñas verdad?

Musiek: si y?

Musa: y entonces sabes quién eras sus amigos etc. y si recuerdas a lo mejor recuerdas quien es el mira es una suposición pero tal vez ese sujeto haya sido un amigo de mi madre entiendes?

Musiek: mira musa no sé y no creo poder ayudarte mira yo es que

Tim: musa musiek no puede ayudarte por qué me va a ayudar a mi

Guy: en qué?

Tim: en algo

Guy: qué?

Tim: mejor no preguntes

Musa: bueno lo que tu digas

Stella: musa mejor vamos a conocer la cuidad es que hace un rato que llegamos y no hemos recorrido nada

Bloom: Stella

Musa: no déjala Bloom Stella tiene razón salgamos, bueno luego volvemos si?

Ho-boe: ok yo tengo demasiado trabajo

Guy: como siempre nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros

Musiek: guy

Guy: saben me voy por ahí no quiero estar aquí

Ho-boe: guy por favor

Guy: adiós

Tim: que vamos a hacer con este niño

Musa: bueno yo igual me voy bye

Tim: que es eso de bye

Musa: perdón adiós

"ya en la cuidad"

Layla: tu familia es genial

Musa: ya estoy acostumbrada ya sabes un padre que trabaja todo el día innecesariamente yo diría que es un adicto al trabajo, un hermano gracioso pero al que le hace falta mi madre, un abuelo demasiado estricto y medio anticuado y una guardiana sobre protectora, si tengo la familia más normal del mundo

Stella: ja siempre pensé que si tú eras asi tu familia no podía ser muy normal

Musa: a veces pienso que soy adoptada por si acaso ya llame al registro civil " en tono de burla"

Bloom: y que hacemos?

Flora: vamos a la plaza?

Tecna: me parece bien

Stella: yo voto por eso

Brandon: entonces que estamos esperando

"ya en la plaza"

Sky: melody es un planeta bastante tranquilo

Timmy: es cierto

Musa: si muy tranquilo pero cuando estoy yo en los veranos arde Troya

Helio: y cómo es eso

Musa: es que cuando yo estoy aquí no hay un solo día que no hayan fiestas y siempre está el vecino loco que se queja por el ruido ya sabes cosas asi

timmy: oye musa el que vine ahí no es tu amigo Martin?

Musa: si, si no les importa voy a saludarlo

Brandon: a nosotros no pero conozco a alguien que si

Riven: que gracioso Brandon porque no te ahorras tus comentarios

Martin: hola musa

Musa: hola Martin no esperaba verte por aquí

Martin: es que tenia día libre en wizard y aproveche para venir a la plaza y tú?

Musa: vine con mis amigos

Martin: bueno yo mejor me voy

Musa: no quédate

Martin: no lo se

Musa: por favor si?

Martin: a ti no te puedo negar nada

Tecna: chicas tenemos que ir a roca luz según mis cálculos y basados en la experiencias pasadas a lo mejor Dafne la hermana de Bloom que todo sabe nos puede decir algo no creen?

Musa: si me parece buena idea vayamos

Musa: Martin lo siento otro día será es que tengo algo de prisa

Martin: no importa ya llegara el día nos vemos" besándola en la mejilla y despidiéndose"

Musa: bye

Riven: ahora vámonos si?

Todos: ok ok

"en la nave"

Flora: como te sientes?

Musa: creo solo estoy algo impaciente por llegar

Bloom: cuanto falta sky

Sky: ya llegamos de hecho

" bajan de la nave"

Layla: y ahora a donde vamos?

Bloom: al lago conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano

Bloom: Dafne soy Bloom

Dafne: hola Bloom

Bloom: nosotros vinimos por

Dafne: se porque vinieron y también que todas las respuestas que buscan están en la dimensión omega

Flora: pero el que entra ahí nunca sale

Dafne: solo las personas nobles de corazón pueden pasar aquel terrible obstáculo para poder llegar a su destino

Brandon: donde exactamente esta lo que estamos buscando

Dafne: lo sabrán cuando este ahí su corazón los guiara lo siento ya me tengo que ir cuídense y recuerden siguán a su corazón adiós Bloom

Bloom: adiós Dafne

Stella: y ahora qué?

Bloom: vayamos a la dimensión omega

Tecna: pero

Musa: pero nada tecna tenemos que ir quien me apoya chicas

Bloom, Stella, Layla, flora: yo

Tecna: está bien yo también vamos

"yendo todos hacia la nave"

Flora: Layla no vienes?

Layla: si "susurrando" nabu ojala estuvieras aquí?

**Fin del 4 capitulo ojala les haya gustado que encontraran en la dimensión omega? Que sorpresas habrá para las winx descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y por fa dejen sus review**


End file.
